


Steadfast tin soldier

by Kaesteranya



Category: Gundam SEED
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only option is to keep moving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steadfast tin soldier

Most days he was just tired of moving, but one would have never guessed it with the way he carried himself down the hallways, back straight and eyes on some invisible point beyond the horizon, just like a good soldier. He smiled when he was required to, spoke when he was required to… a little more, and he’d eat and drink and tune his bodily functions to any rhythm his superiors might need him to go by.

 

His room on the battleship wasn’t his room. With the way things were it could have been any other white box in any other space in the universe. The little creatures he made were the only mark of individuality that he seemed to possess: everything else belonged to the fighter, the soldier, the son.

 

Every time Nicol asked him how he was Athrun was always tempted to say that he was fading away and losing all sensation everywhere even though he was right there and solid and standing before them all to take whatever shit they decided to throw at him next, but instead he’d only smile.

 

 _I’m fine. Thank you._


End file.
